Sailboat
by EmmaSnape94
Summary: Life after the DEBS and crime days are over. Lucy and Amy are living in Barcelona when Lucy buys a sailboat as a surprise for Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I loved this movie, thought it was hilarious so I thought I'd write a fic about it. I'thinking I'm only going to write a few chapters so please review. If people like it I may write more.**

Barcelona had always been a dream of hers. She had also always known deep down that the DEBS would never let her go to art school, she the Perfect Score. The paramilitary academy considered art a waste of time and energy and to even ask for leave for something so pointless and petty was ridiculous. Of course she thought the idea of falling in love with a supervillan, much less a female supervillan, was ridiculous. Lucy Diamond was like a legend, almost unbelievable in nature. It was safe to say that one would never meet someone like Lucy Diamond in their lifetime much like one wouldn't expect to meet the President or an A-List celebrity.

'I guess crazy shit _can_ happen,' thought Amy as she got off her scooter at the marina. Lucy Diamond had hit her like a brick wall, no that's too innocent, like a box of fireworks just begging to be played with. But as the saying goes, when you play with fire you're going to get burned and she did. But Lucy being the person she was, wouldn't take no for an answer. Lucy had decided to give up her crime days and right after Amy left the DEBS, surprised Amy with tickets to Spain. Upon their arrival they went house hunting and successfully found a place to live that was close to the Universidad de Arte de Barcelona and the marina that Lucy had bought. Lucy had more money than Midas and it took Amy time to get used to the extravagant gestures of affection.

Amy laughed to herself about the changes that had happened the past year as she walked down the dock. She spotted Lucy on a magnificent and very large sailboat spraying the wooden deck with water. Amy often felt the need to pinch herself around Lucy to make sure that this beautiful woman was reality and not just some dream.

"Whose boat?" Amy asked. Lucy jumped and nearly fell of the boat catching herself on one of the lines just in time.

"Dammit Amy," she laughed as she stood back up, "you scared me!"

"No shit," Amy replied laughing. "But really, whose boat?"

"Well... as of about an hour ago... it's ours," Lucy smirked her iconic smirk.

"WHAT?" cried Amy.

"Yeah, well it was supposed to be a surprise addition to the fleet but I guess I failed," Lucy admitted.

"Lucy… you don't think we have enough stuff already?" asked Amy lightheartedly.

"Of course not!" Lucy joked as she jumped down off the new sailboat.

"What, you're not going to at least show it to me?"

"Nope, I still have a surprise," Lucy replied. Amy cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. The brunette just smiled and grabbed her hand planting a quick kiss to her lips and leading her down the dock away from the boat. Amy was quiet for far longer than Lucy expected so she broke the silence with one of her trademark looks.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"That's what I want to know. Why aren't you asking any questions?" Lucy replied.

"Look, I've been your girlfriend way too long to now know when you're trying to keep a secret. If I asked, you wouldn't tell me anyways so I'm just not going to ask." Amy grinned a sly grin at her own cleverness. Lucy smirked and nodded.

"Fair enough," she retorted. "Though, how am I to give you clues when you don't ask questions? How do you know when and where?"

"Well, I know it's at the sailboat and the time, hmm, probably 7 or 8 tonight." Amy countered.

"Am I that predictable?" Lucy asked. Amy laughed with her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"Oh, _and _my predictability is laughable?"

"No, no, it's just cute!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh _sure_. You just want the surprise," Lucy shaking her finger at the other girl in a joking manner. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Lucy's hand back as the neared Amy's scooter.

"I can't believe I let you drive this thing," Lucy said aloud to herself.

"What? You've never said anything bad about it before. What's wrong with me driving a scooter?" Amy defended her little machine.

"It's just… a scooter… and… I don't know," Lucy tried to think of what exactly made her dislike the little blue Vespa. "It's… I don't know. I've never liked it."

"Well, then you can't ride it home with me," Amy said.

"As bad as I fell about not riding home with you," the raven haired sailor smiled, "I still _really_ like my cars."

"Well I know that's one battle I'll never win," Amy laughed. "See you at home."

Lucy kissed her once more then headed over to the marina office to grab her keys. At her desk, if you could call it that, she left the maintenance boy a note to have someone wash the rest of the boat.

Driving home was Lucy's favorite part of almost any day, not just because she would see Amy. Lucy's love of cars started when she was a little girl. Her dad loved to work on cars in his free time and she had gone to car shoes around the world with him. When he died he not only left her the Reynolds crime syndicate but also his car collection which she had cultivated with some of her own choices. She like that she could drive a different car every day but she of course had her favorites like the Caddy. Today she was in a red Porsche 911 Carera S Turbo, one of her newest acquisitions. As she slid into the driver's seat and started the engine she grabbed her phone and called a caterer. Hanging up she dropped the clutch, slammed the car into gear and peeled out of her private garage.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient. I've had this handwritten for a while but with school coming to an end I've been too busy to type it up. Tell me what you think. I'm curious:) **

Lucy arrived home before Amy did even though she had left so many minutes after her blonde girlfriend. Their house was about 10 miles from the marina in the outer parts of the city. It was of moderate size with several large rooms including an art studio and gallery and, true to Spanish tradition, an open- air courtyard in the center. Amy had fallen in love with the house as soon as she saw it and they had spent the past year furnishing it with both antiques and modern pieces. Lucy had bought a few of the houses surrounding their house right after they moved in and had them converted to be her private garages. Lucy entered the house and strode quickly to the stairs, scaling them in record time, and found the bedroom they shared on the first floor. Grabbing a bag, she filled it with clothing for both her and Amy. When she finished packing she collected the bag and ran out colliding with Amy in the doorway.

"We've got to stop doing that," laughed the taller blonde.

"I agree," Lucy nodded smiling, "but I've gotta go!"

"Why?" asked Amy, "what's the rush?"

"Scud's flying in an hour. He's got business to do here. I'm going to pick him up at the airstrip," Lucy explained. The Reynolds Crime Syndicate had been disbanded when Lucy decided to 'come to the light' in a sense. But not all of the Reynolds business had been illegal. Scud now headed the security, including Lucy and Amy's protection, for all of the legitimate business Lucy Diamond owned.

"Oh, did you invite him to stay with us? I haven't seen him in months!" Amy said.

"I'll ask him," Lucy replied. "I've got to go though."

"Why are you taking a bag?" Amy asked jokingly. Lucy waggled her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and striding down the stairs. She yelled a quick 'I love you' to Amy before exiting the house hearing the blonde respond with the same right before the door closed. Amy just laughed shaking her head before heading over to take a quick nap.

Lucy threw the bag in the passenger seat of the 911 and sped off towards the private airstrip. She arrived just as the private plane landed. It took several minutes for the stairs to be placed and for Scud to exit the aircraft. I had been almost a year since she had last seen him in person and to be honest she had to stop herself from running up and bear hugging him. Instead she resigned to _walking speedily_ over to him but she still almost hugged him to death.

"Damn, Lucy, you gonna let me breath?" he choked. She let go and smiled. They walked over to the front of the car to load his bags in the trunk. After Lucy closed the trunk she leaned up against the car looking at Scud.

"So, how've you been?" she asked. He had a few days' stubble on his face and his hair was much shorter than it had been when she last saw him.

"I've been good. Work is good, stressful but good. How are you and Amy?" They both reached for their respective doors and got in the vehicle.

"We're doing really well. I actually wanted to run something by you," she replied reaching over into the glove compartment pulling out a small unmarked box. Lucy opened the box pulling out a slightly smaller leather covered box which she in turn opened revealing a beautiful pair of rings. One was a white diamond, about two carats in size ensconced on a platinum band. The other was almost identical but instead of a white diamond, had a black one.

"Wow Luce, I would say 'doing well' doesn't quite cover it. They're beautiful but why two?" he asked with a puzzled but happy expression.

"Yeah, well, this is going to sound silly but I've always want to wear an engagement ring and that's kind of hard when I'm asking so I decided to throw tradition to hell," she replied blushing.

"What is this? Is _Lucy Diamond_ admitting to a girlish attribute?" Scud joked. Lucy hit him in the arm.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed. "Oh, Amy asked me to ask you if you wanted to stay with us so you wouldn't have to stay in a hotel." Lucy started the car and Scud put on his seat belt remembering how she liked to drive.

"Well, when do you plan on asking her? I really don't want to impose," he replied to her offer. Lucy screeched the car to a stop.

"Scud, you could never impose! You're closer than a brother to me." Several cars honked their horns and flew around her as she put the car back into gear and continued driving. "I'm asking Amy tonight but on our new sailboat. We'll be gone at least until tomorrow morning, maybe longer," she winked, "depending on how much she likes the ring."

Scud rolled his eyes. Lucy really hadn't changed much.

"I guess that's fine. What's your plan for tonight?" he asked.

"Well I bought a new sailboat this morning; it's beautiful, fine wood decks with blue and yellow sails. It was supposed to be a surprise but Amy came back from school early and found me washing off the deck. She doesn't know I'm going to ask her to marry me though," she replied.

"Hmm, well good luck," Scud shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'll have a hard time getting her to marry me? Who wouldn't want to marry me?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't," he laughed trying to calm her down. He was one of the only people who saw her true emotions underneath her arrogance, anger, or whatever the hell she was using as a mask. Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry. I… I forgot how good you are at reading me…" Scud just smiled back at her. "You don't think she'd say no, do you?"

The vulnerability that Scud saw on her face almost scared him. Lucy was a brick wall, a stalwart. She was never vulnerable. He chose his words very carefully trying to help her repair that confidence he was used to in the bad-ass woman.

"Amy loves you, I know she does. And I know that you love her more than anything. Don't think for a minute that she doubts you," he said. Lucy was obviously uncomfortable and was quiet for a while. He looked out the window seeing vast fields of sunflowers in mid-turn.

"So how's your life? Janet still keeping you occupied?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're doing well," he smiled. "She introduced me to her parents last week."

"Really? Wow. What are they like? I mean, were they weird?" she asked curiously.

"A little, well, I know where she gets her clothing obsession. Her mom… I can't even begin to describe her," he laughed.

"I haven't met Amy's parents," she commented before sadly adding, "I wish Dad could've met her. He would've loved her."

"Yeah, he would've." Lucy's dad had hired Scud right out of high school. Lucy had hated Scud at first but quickly found that he wasn't trying to weasel his way into her dad's wallet and they became great allies.

Lucy's eyes flashed to the clock. 7:30. Damn, she needed to get to the boat before Amy. She threw the car into the next gear and watched Scud grab into his armrest. Five minutes later they arrived at the girls' home.

"I have a cooking staff that will make you anything you want," she told him as she hurried him in the door. "I've got to get to the boat before Amy so you can stall her if you want."

Lucy gave him a thumbs-up and jumped back into the car. Scud closed the front door and looked up the stairwell to see a blue clad Amy running down to greet him.

"Scud!" she exclaimed as she approached him. He was the closest thing to family that Lucy had and Amy considered him to be like her brother-in-law. "How have you been? I've missed you so much! I love your hair! How's Janet?" she asked all at once.

"Whoa! Slowdown there!" he joked. "I've been good. Janet's good. She tried to cut my hair and I ended up having to chop it all off. How are you?"

"I'm good, school's a little demanding. Lucy wanted to kill one of my professors once and it was like Australia all over again." Amy laughed and hugged him. He seemed much more muscular than he had last time she saw him. "We have a house staff," she said rolling her eyes. "If it was my choice we wouldn't, but you know Lucy. They'll get you all set. Now if I could just find my damn shoes…"

"Don't worry about time. Lucy told me to stall you. She didn't realize the time," he laughed.

"Well, in that case, I'll show you your room," she offered helping him with his bags. "How are Max and Dominique?"

"Max is working in Germany with the International Bureau. Janet just talked to her a few days ago. She's got a new boyfriend, I guess. Dominique is back in France working as a liaison."

"Wow, I haven't talked to them in a long time," she said as they entered his room. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta find my shoes."

"See you later," he said as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is. It's probably the last chapter. Please review:)**

Amy took her time driving her BMW Z4 to the marina. When she arrived she took extra time to make sure her makeup looked right and to fix her black halter dress. After checking one last time, she started off toward the boat. As she got closer to the vessel she could see candles scattered over the deck and Lucy sitting with her back against the rail facing away. Amy could hear piano music playing softly from inside the cabin of the boat. A little known fact about Lucy Diamond, she had a soft spot for classical piano. Amy boarded the boat and made her way to where Lucy was sitting. Lucy slowly stood, locking eyes with Amy and took Amy's had and kissed it.

"Buenos noches, señorita," Lucy greeted. Amy smiled and leaned in to kiss her brunette girlfriend.

"The candles are beautiful," Amy said leaning her forehead against Lucy's.

"I knew you would like them. You want to see the rest of the boat?" she asked before leaning in and kissing the blonde's nose.

"Of course," Amy replied. Lucy grabbed her hand and led her over to the opening of the boat's cabin. She let Amy go down the small stairs first then followed. The cabin was very spacious for a sailboat. Inside were a small kitchen on the starboard side and a table on the port side. The table was set with a white tablecloth, square white plates, and water, wine, and champagne glasses. Lucy led Amy to her seat laying her napkin in her lap for her. Lucy then walked over to her own seat and sat down. She grabbed the wine that was in the ice bucket, opened it, and poured both she and Amy a glass.

"Lucy, this is amazing," Amy said looking in her eyes. "Thank you."

Lucy smiled before offering Amy food. They both started on the food and talking about their day.

"Scud looks good. Did you get to talk to him?" Amy asked in between bites of salad.

"I got to talk to him for a little but not very much. I was rushing home," the brunette smiled. "We can talk to him later, though; he'll be here for at least a week."

"Oh, good. I know how close you two are." Amy loved that Lucy and Scud were so tight. Amy was close to her family and knew how much she missed being able to see them all the time.

They talked for several more minutes about the happenings that day. Lucy welcomed a new customer to the marina. Amy started a new assignment in her sketching class. They finished their salads and Lucy served the lobster and shrimp. Halfway through the dinner Amy asked the question she had been pondering.

"This is one of the best dinners I've ever had," she started, "I just wanted to know if there was a special occasion I missed." Lucy smiled.

"Funny you should ask. No, you haven't missed it," the ex-master criminal replied. Amy looked at her a little confused. Lucy slowly rose from her seat and walked over to Amy kissing her lovingly yet passionately. She pulled away from a still confused Amy before smiling like she had after their first kiss in the bank. Lucy slowly knelt down on one knee in front of the beautiful blonde. Amy's face instantly shown realization and surprise. This was the last thing she would have guessed was going on.

"Amy Bradshaw," Lucy began still smiling, "will you marry me?" She pulled the ring box out of her pocket and opened it revealing the pair of rings inside. Amy nodded speechless for a few seconds before bursting out with a loud "Yes!"

Lucy's smile grew even larger. She took the ring holding the white diamond and placed it on Amy's left hand. Amy leaned in and kissed Lucy softly. Neither woman could stop smiling. Amy looked back at the ring box with understanding, taking it from Lucy and removing the ring inside. Amy looked in Lucy's eyes.

"I would love to marry you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you," she said to the dark haired woman. Amy took Lucy's hand and placed the black diamond ring on Lucy's finger. Instead of just releasing Lucy's hand, Amy held it and memorized the feel of the ring on Lucy's finger.

"Amy," Lucy said after a few moments of silence. Dark brown eyes met tear-filled blue ones. "I love you." She reached up and with her thumb wiped the tear that had escaped off of the blonde's face. Amy smiled and laughed.

Lucy took Amy's hand and with a mischievous smile led her further into the cabin. They approached a door but before Lucy could open it Amy had her backed up against it assaulting her lips and jaw with nips and kisses. Lucy was defenseless as the blonde's hands ran up and down her sides over the black top she had on. Amy grabbed at the fabric before it pulling up and off of Lucy's tan muscular body. The darker woman took the opportunity to turn and pin her fiancé up against the door taking the dominant role. The blonde smiled down at her and let Lucy lick and suck on her neck. Amy moaned when Lucy's tongue made contact with the back of her ear. Lucy pulled back placing her arm around Amy's back while opening the bedroom door and ushering her inside. Amy walked over facing the bed and took her hair out of the clip it was in. She shook her head letting it fall over her shoulders. Lucy came up behind her and kissed the skin that was left uncovered by the halter top dress. Lithe hands slid from around the back of her ribs to just under Amy's breasts while she continued kissing the top of her right shoulder. Amy rolled her head back and laid it on Lucy's left shoulder exposing more of her neck. Amy's hands went behind her finding Lucy's hips. She then located Lucy's belt buckle which she played with trying to get it undone. When she couldn't quite get it she turned around facing Lucy smiling.

"What?" Lucy laughed.

"Nothing, I just love you," she replied.

Lucy leaned in to continue kissing her but Amy stopped her. The blue-eyed ex-spy stepped in and kissed Lucy's nose, then pecked her lips, moving down to her chin, neck and chest. Getting down to her covered breasts, Amy pushed her down onto the bed. The blonde reached around her neck and unhooked her dress letting it fall from her to the floor revealing her bare body underneath.

"Hmm, I think someone was expecting tonight to be more than just a boat unveiling," Lucy laughed.

"Well, you know how it is, wearing underwear is just a hindrance, one more thing to take off," Amy said as she climbed onto the bed and made her way over the raven-haired wonder. Lucy rolled her eyes. Amy slipped a hand in between them and finally got the belt buckle undone. She threw the belt behind her unbuttoning the tailor-made pants and pulling them off as well.

"I see I wasn't the only one expecting more," Amy laughed. Lucy had also gone commando leaving her in only a bra which was promptly removed. Amy began kissing Lucy again. Lucy loved that Amy was taking charge and being the dominant one but she really was super ready to get this show on the road.

Lucy hooked her leg around the back of Amy's and flipped them putting Lucy exactly where she wanted. With a handful of Amy's breast, Lucy let her hand wander lower finding Amy's core nearly steaming. Amy arched into Lucy's body at the contact. Lucy kissed her way down Amy's body paying special attention to her breasts and impeccably toned abdomen. Arriving at her destination she ran her tongue up and down the slit a few times making Amy moan. She teased her until the blonde was practically screaming with need. At long last she obliged slipping her tongue into the warm crevice. Lucy had one hand on Amy's stomach and the other on the inside of her thigh feeling the muscle in both tighten as she brought Amy to the edge. When Lucy knew the woman was teetering, she stopped. Just as Amy was about to protest Lucy replaced her mouth with her long fingers hitting just the right spot that took control of her whole body. As Amy rode out her orgasm Lucy went back to giving her breasts the attention she felt they deserved.

As Amy regained control of her body she ran her hands down Lucy's back to her firm ass pulling their bodies together reveling in the feel of skin on skin. Lucy pulled back and straddled Amy. Looking down at her soon-to-be wife, Lucy asked once more,

"You love me?" The blonde leaned up and smiled.

"Yes." Lucy smiled and returned to worship the body of the fair-haired goddess before her like she planned to do for the rest of their lives.

**Short little sex scene, I know. Tell me what you think. I have pictures of their cars on my profile if anyone wants to see them.**


End file.
